


Прервав молчание

by maruon



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Random First Line of Dialogue challenge, im sad now, nicomaki is my otp whyyy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruon/pseuds/maruon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маки начинает встречаться с Рин, и Нико наконец решается с ней поговорить</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прервав молчание

\- Она не понимает тебя так, как я.

Ее голос полон уверенности — как и всегда. Но, опустив взгляд, Маки видит, что пальцы Нико сжимают юбку, и колени у нее немного дрожат. Нишикино не может даже усмехнуться, она сама вцепилась в пустой пакетик сока и едва дышит. Боится издать даже звук, как будто тогда Нико решит, что Маки просто испарилась, и этот разговор не продолжится. И все же, даже понимая, насколько это глупо, она продолжает молчать.

\- Почему ты тогда... Нет. Я говорю, что понимаю тебя, при этом продолжая говорить о том, о чем ты не хочешь.

Маки с трудом вспоминает, когда они вообще последний раз действительно разговаривали. Их странные...отношения разом оборвались в тот день, когда она и Рин в первый раз пошли домой, взявшись за руки. На следующий день она старалась игнорировать покрасневшие глаза Ханае.

Тогда Нико промолчала. Вообще-то, всю недель Язава провела рядом с Ханае, и Рин с Маки боялись к ним даже просто подойти. Хотя Рин не понимала, в чем дело. Для нее это просто выглядело так, словно лучшая подруга вдруг решила перестать с ней разговаривать.

Взгляд Нико может быт очень тяжелым — вот, что выяснила Маки, когда она и Рин шли рука об руку уже месяц. Нико, кажется, обреченная всю жизнь провести в роли старшей сестры, не достигнувшей настоящей мечты, продолжала заботиться о Ханае. Маки чувствовала себя виноватой — старалась сменить тему каждый раз, когда Рин заговаривала о Коизуми.

Но теперь Нико сидела рядом с Маки. Она чувствовала ее тепло. Слышала ее дыхание. Нико пахла, как теплое молоко и корица.

\- Прости... - шепот срывается с губ, она не успевает заставить себя молчать и дальше.

\- Что? - Нико хмурится, не расслышав. Ее губы шевелятся — пытается понять, что сказала Маки. Когда это единственное, но тяжелое слово укладывается у нее в голове, ее лицо вроде бы светлеет, но тон остается холодным. Резким. - Я призналась тебе раньше. И ты выглядела обрадованной? Покрасневшая, особенно грубая, но радостная. Меня ты своей грубостью не обманешь, - она вдруг смягчается, и новые интонации в ее голосе почти вызывают на глазах Маки слезы. - Но ты выбрала ее. Потому что она веселее? Проще в общении? Я не буду говорить про ведение хозяйства, тут Нико точно лучшая, просто, чтобы ты знала.

\- Я... Я не знаю. Прости.

Маки качает головой и прячет лицо в ладонях. Она так и не осмелилась встретить взгляд красных глаз, боясь увидеть в них понимание и прощение. Ей хочется, чтобы Нико на самом деле была не той понимающей, просто немного скованной в общении девочкой, а обычным агрессором, не уважающим никого, кроме себя.

Но Нико тихо вздыхает и поднимается со скамейки. Маки чувствует ее ладонь у своего плеча, и почти надеется на прикосновение, но Язава одергивает руку и хмыкает.

\- Ну, сердцу не прикажешь. На самом деле, сейчас вернется Рин, так что лучше бы тебе убрать эту кислую мину с лица! Давай, не будь маленькой и повтори за мной это волшебной заклинание! И-и, нико-нико-ни-и!

Она готова поклясться, что ее голос в конце начал дрожать. Опустив руки, Маки деланно фыркает и закидывает ногу на ногу.

\- Делать мне больше нечего. Как раз твое «заклинание» и есть для маленьких.

\- Ах вот как! Ну, знаешь ли, я, в отличие от некоторых, хотя бы не верю в Санту.

Тряхнув волосами, Нико яростно разворачивается и быстро уходит. 

Их лица теряют натянутость. Возвращаются к унылой задумчивости.

Наверно, они поступили верно.

**Author's Note:**

> НИКОМАКИ ИЗ БАЗИКАЛИ МОЙ ОТП И МНЕ ПРИШЛОСЬ ПРИЧИНИТЬ БОЛЬ САМОЙ СЕБЕ??? СПАСИБО РАНДОМАЙЗЕР


End file.
